Right Kind of Wrong
by IsisIzabel
Summary: *Permananet Hiatus* Against all odds, new-girl Riley Morgan forms an unlikely relationship with Portman. But can their love stand up against their differences and the people determined to keep them apart?
1. The Right Type

****

Right Kind of Wrong

By: Izabel (Eph51@aol.com)

****

Chapter 1: The Right Type

*~*~*~*

Riley Morgan lowered her sunglasses as she stepped out of her silver BMW convertible. She scanned the campus with bored eyes.

Another prep school, another day.

She'd been in and out of prep schools her entire life, and she didn't see how Eden Hall Academy was different from the others. It had the same imposing structures, clean-cut lawn, and the same cookie-cut preps lounging with textbooks in their laps. But there wasn't a dress code, so she found one tiny thing to be grateful for.

With a resolved sigh, Riley slowly wandered up the steps of the main building. She wandered into the spacious lobby and then into the main office.

"May I help you?" a lanky woman with graying hair asked curiously, setting down her pen to peer at riley through wire-rimmed glasses.

"I'm Riley Morgan," she answered. "I just transferred?"

"Oh, right," the woman said aloofly, glancing at the computer screen. She tapped in a few keys, her acrylic nails clicking against the plastic keys. "Dean Buckley has been expecting you. Down the hall, second door on the left."

Riley gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thanks." She didn't wait for a reply, not that she expected one, and then turned down the hall. She paused outside the door and knocked. 

"Come in!" came the singsong reply.

She opened the door and came in, shutting it behind her. "Dean Buckley?"

The man smiled from behind his desk. "You must Riley Morgan!"

"That's me," Riley agreed, walking over to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," he responded quickly, sitting back down. "Please, sit," he offered, motioning to a chair.

Riley sat and waited patiently.

"Well, Miss Morgan, we have the schedule you requested," the dean said, handing her a sheet of paper with the Eden Hall insignia across the top. He handed her a folder of papers. "And these are some rules, your dorm room assignment. Did you drive here?"

Riley nodded. "I brought my car."

"We'll lock it up in the car pool, but you may use it on the weekends, as long as you follow curfew that is," he pointed out happily.

__

Curfew? she thought. Just great… "That'll be fine," she said with a smile. "I can move my car to the car pool now. It's parked out front."

"If you give me your keys, I'll have someone do it," the dean replied, extending a hand.

Riley's eyes narrowed slightly, but she handed the keys over. "I need to get my bags out first."

He nodded and the smile slowly faded. He gave her a stern, almost reprimanding look.

__

Here it comes, she thought. 

"I've heard stories as to why you were…removed from your last schools," the dean said tactfully. "I trust we won't have those problems here?"

"Well, one can never tell the future, Dean," Riley said honestly.

His eyes narrowed. "Eden Hall is a top-notch school, Miss Morgan, and I won't have anything or anyone tarnishing her good name."

Riley sighed. "I promise I'll try to behave."

"You'll do more than try," the dean replied coolly. "You will behave or I'll be forced to dismiss you."

Riley watched him, wondering if he was serious. She gave him a sweet grin. "Dean Buckley, all that's in the past, where I'd like to leave it. I'm trying to move on. Honest!"

He stared at her a moment longer, then gave a swift nod. "Very good. You may go, Miss Morgan."

Riley gave him a fleeting smile before turning out of the office and heading back outside. She slid the designer sunglasses back down to the bridge of her nose and wandered over to her car. "Can I help you?" she asked the two boys lingering by her car.

"This yours?" the red head with glasses asked, motioning to the car.

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

"Nice," the heavy one with brown hair said slowly, glancing at the car while rubbing his chin. "You must be new here."

"That about sums it up," Riley agreed, removing a bag from the backseat. She opened the driver's side door and hit the button to open to trunk. She went to the back of the car and pulled out two large suitcases. She shut the trunk and leaned against the car. "You guys know where Levenson Hall is?" he asked, glancing at her room assignment paper.

The red head nodded. "We can take you there." He extended a hand. "I'm Les Averman, and that's Greg Goldberg."

"Riley Morgan," she replied, shaking his hand. "And thanks, I could use a tour guide."

Averman moved to pick up one of her bags. "So what school did you go to before here?"

"Langley," Riley answered, grabbing the other two bags. "It's in Los Angeles."

"Is that where you lived?" Goldberg asked, walking behind them.

Riley shook her head. "I lived in Northern California. But I was born in New York."

"There's Guy and Connie," Averman pointed out.

Riley turned and saw the couple seated together under a tree, pouring over books. They glanced up and smiled at each other, then turned back to the books. Riley turned to Averman. "Friends of yours?"

"We all play hockey together," Averman said proudly.

"Perhaps you've heard of us," Goldberg bragged from behind. "We're the Ducks. We won the Junior Goodwill Games?"

Riley turned and shrugged. "Sorry. I'm not a big hockey fan."

Goldberg's jaw dropped. "I see."

Riley laughed at his crestfallen look. "It's not like I'm condemning the game or anything. I just don't see the point."

"The point is to score goals," Averman cracked, "and I think we've finally got it down."

Riley rolled her eyes and stopped. She looked up at the tall building looming before them. "Levenson Hall?" she guessed.

Averman nodded. "Let's get you settled in. What room?"

"254," she answered, pushing her sunglasses back up to the top of her blond head.

"That's near Julie and Connie," Goldberg voiced.

Riley turned to him. "Girlfriends?"

Goldberg gave her an eager smile. "That position is yet to be filled. I _am_ accepting applications, though."

Riley smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." She blew out a long breath. "Connie was the girl you mentioned before?"

Averman nodded. Before he could speak, an athletic girl with dark blond hair, a shade lighter than Riley's, came outside. She smiled at the guys. "Hey."

"Julie," Averman greeted. He motioned to Riley. "This is Riley Morgan. Riley, Julie Gaffney."

"Nice to meet you," Julie said warmly. "Can I help you with anything?"

Riley shrugged. "If you want."

The foursome made their way inside and trudged up the stairs to room 254. Averman heaved the suitcase on the empty bed. Riley glanced around. Half of the room was decorated. "I guess my roomie's out."

"You're staying with Megan Blizzard," Julie supplied. "She's really nice."

"What happened to the other girl?" Riley asked, setting down her stuff.

Julie shrugged. "Transferred."

Averman backed towards the door. "I guess we'll see you later?"

Riley flashed him and Goldberg a quick smile. "Thanks for all the help guys."

"No problem," Goldberg grinned. "Call if you need anything. Anything at all," he added. 

Averman rolled his eyes and pulled his friend out the door.

Julie smirked. "He likes you."

"Goldberg?" Riley guessed. Julie nodded, and Riley shrugged. "He's not my type."

Both turned at a sharp knock on the door.

"Julie?" a male voice called. "I thought we were gonna study for the trig test."

"Sorry, Portman," she apologized. She nodded to Riley. "This is Riley Morgan. She just got here."

Portman flashed her a trademark grin. "Nice to meet you."

Riley smiled slowly. "Pleasure's mine." She studied Portman. Broad shoulders, dark hair, chocolate eyes, and a killer body.

__

Now he's my type.


	2. A Case of Infatuation

****
    
    Right Kind of Wrong

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 2: A Case of Infatuation
    
    *~*~*~*

__

One Week Later

Riley set her tray down between Averman and Guy with a thud. "Does anyone really care about the relevance of Shakespeare in today's society?" she grumbled.

"Miss Winters _did_ seem a little more bitter than usual," Portman agreed from across the table.

"The woman's fifty, has a job where she gets zero respect, and hasn't had a date in the last two decades," Charlie replied stoically. "Is it a wonder why she's bitter?"

"Point taken," Fulton agreed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "So what's the game plan this weekend?"

"Megan and I are going to a movie," Riley said, referring to her quiet roommate. Megan usually spent her nights absorbed in a book or typing away at their computer. "That girl is _way_ too quiet."

"Compared to you," Averman quipped.

Riley shot him an evil look. Over the past week, with the aid of Julie, Goldberg, and Averman, Riley had been accepted into the Ducks' circle of friends. She was still a bit unsure about names sometimes, but she was getting there. She fit in easily with the group that had been together for years.

"What movie?" Connie asked, leaning across Guy.

"I'm trying to talk her into that new horror flick," Riley replied.

"That looked good," Portman said.

Riley gave him a sideways glance. "You guys wanna come?"

"I'm not big on the horror movies," Goldberg said with a wince. He gave an exaggerated shudder for effect.

"I'm in," Portman said, and Fulton nodded in a agreement. Everyone else seemed to want to go with the exception of Goldberg, Luis, and Kenny.

"Charlie?" Julie asked, raising her eyebrows. "You coming?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his green shirt. "I don't know."

"Uh oh," Russ sighed with a smile. He propped and elbow on the edge of the table and put his head in his hand. "Here we go."

"Linda?" Guy assumed.

"She doesn't like scary movies," Charlie said defensively.

"She doesn't have to go," Connie pointed out, sticking her fork in her salad.

"She's my girlfriend," Charlie deadpanned.

"You're so whipped," Averman laughed.

Charlie shot him a dirty look. But before he could reply, Linda appeared at his end of the table. She glared at Charlie. "I thought we were supposed to have lunch together."

Charlie gave her a blank look. "We were?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

Linda sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Yes," she snapped.

Understanding dawned on Charlie's face. He instantly looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry. I forgot."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You always _forget_, Charlie. I'm you're girlfriend, remember? Or have you gotten hit in the head with too many pucks?"

Riley widened her eyes and glanced across the table at Portman. He met her gaze and gave her a disgusted look before turning back to the scene unfolding before them.

Charlie stood up. "That was uncalled for. I can't help it if I have a life!" His voice raised slightly. "Why don't you ever want to sit with _my_ friends?"

"Because my friends have more than one brain cell," Linda retorted.

"OK, that's it!" Averman declared, throwing down his napkin and getting up. He was stopped by the withering looks from Charlie and Linda. He slowly sat back down.

"Back off, Linda," Charlie said in a low voice.

Linda shrugged. "Fine. I'm finished with you anyway."

Riley tossed a saucy look at Julie and got up. She walked deliberately slow to Charlie's side and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Is that a promise?" she smirked a Linda. She felt Charlie's shoulders shake as he fought to hold in his laughter. The entire table looked amused and Russ, Portman, and Averman were laughing out loud. 

Riley traced his shoulder with her nails. "Why, Charlie, does his mean you're back on the market?" she wondered in a husky voice. Charlie turned and gave her a knowing smile, looping an arm around her waist.

Linda shook her head. "Bitch," she muttered and turned away, crashing into Dwayne.

"Hey, Linda!" he greeted brightly.

"Get out of my way!" she snarled.

Dwayne blinked and scurried out of her way. He turned to the table. "What was that about?"

"Long story," Charlie said as Riley dropped her arm.

"Linda broke up with Charlie," Averman supplied.

"Obviously not _that_ long," Charlie mumbled. He sat down and Banks patted his shoulder.

Riley went back to her seat. "Does this mean you're coming?"

*~*~*~*

"I never liked Linda, but I didn't think she'd be that brutal," Portman revealed as he and Riley made their way to History after lunch. It was the only class the two had together.

"She looks like a gerbil," Riley replied with a shrug.

Portman laughed. "I guess she does."

"Is Charlie gonna be OK?" Riley asked, turning the corner. She spotted Megan by her locker. "Megan!" she yelled.

Megan turned, her pin-straight brown hair flying around her face. Her green eyes widened and she smiled softly at Riley. She lifted a hand and waved before ducking her head and turning around to face the bank of lockers.

Riley shook her head. "I gotta get that girl to loosen up."

"Who? Megan?" Portman asked, turning around to catch a glimpse at her.

"She's so quiet," Riley murmured. "I think I scared her the first time she saw me."

"Well you're a scary person," Portman replied with an easygoing grin.

Riley smacked his arm. "Watch it, Portman."

He flashed her a quick smile. "So what time's the movie?"

"Eight," Riley answered, going into the class. She took a seat near the back and Portman took the vacant one beside her. "I figure we'll leave here at five-thirty and grab something to eat in town."

Portman nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Riley leaned towards him. "I love scary movies."

"Me, too," he answered. He paused and stared at her. "Most girls don't."

"I'm not most girls."

He gave her a quick once over. "I'm getting that."

*~*~*~*

Riley riffled through the clothes in her closet, then stepped back with a groan. "I have _nothing_ to wear."

Megan glanced up from the computer. "You have a closet full of clothes."

"But nothing looks _good_," Riley pressed, pulling out a blue tank top, then tossing it onto the bed. It landed on top of the dozen other shirts she'd discarded.

Megan sighed and turned around, flipping off her computer screen. "You realize you have enough clothes to keep the Salvation Army in business for the next two years, right?"

Riley arched an eyebrow. "_Meow_, Megan. Where'd that come from?"

Megan sighed and got up, but she gave Riley and amused smile. "I've been hanging around _you_ too much." She went to the closet, peered in and selected a gray t-shirt with the words "Kiss This" stamped across the front. "This one."

"You sure?"

Megan gave her a sly look. "It might get the message across to a certain Bash Brother."

Riley dropped the shirt. "What?"

Megan giggled. "It's obvious you have a thing for him."

"I do not have a _thing_ for Portman," Riley replied in a clipped tone, turning to the mirror.

"I never said it was Portman," Megan pointed out.

Riley sighed and sat on her bed, facing Megan. "OK, so I have a slight case of infatuation. I'm a teenage girl; it's healthy."

Megan smiled and glanced at the clock. "We need to go."

Riley nodded and stripped off the shirt before putting on the other. She grabbed her purse and a light jacket. "Ready."

Megan got up slowly. "I don't like crowds."

Riley gave her a sweet look. "It'll be fine. You can handle this. It's just the Ducks." She tugged at the edge of her shirt. "Let's go."

Megan reluctantly followed Riley into the hallway where Julie and Connie met them. The four began to walk towards the main entrance.

"Cute shirt," Connie commented to Riley. "Hey, Megan."

"I bet Portman will like it," Julie added.

Riley stopped and threw her hands in the air. "All right, already! So I have a thing for Portman! Is that a crime punishable by death?"

"Could be," Connie replied with a smile. She pushed open the door and waved to the guys waiting for them. "But it's up to you."

"What's up to who?" Averman asked.

"Nothing," Riley said evenly, eyeing each smiling girl. She sighed. "Let's go."


	3. Goodnight

****

Right Kind of Wrong

By: Izabel (Eph51@aol.com)

****

Chapter 3: Goodnight

*~*~*~*

Somehow when they all filed into the movie, Riley got put between Megan and Portman. Not that she was complaining. In fact, she was quite happy about it. The group had managed to form a block in two rows, and Riley found it slightly unnerving that Averman was seated directly behind her.

She slouched in her seat and tried to cross her long legs, but succeeded in kicking the seat in front of her. When the guy turned, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Stay still," Portman whispered.

"Sorry," she shot back. She flashed him a trademark grin and snuck a glance at Megan. Her eyes were riveted to the screen. 

Riley smiled and turned her attention back to the movie just as the killer jumped out at the girl. Not expecting it, Riley jumped and gasped. She slapped Portman as he snorted.

"So much for loving scary movies, huh?" Portman teased.

Riley smiled. "I _do_," she insisted. "It just…caught me off guard. Besides, it's fun being scared."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Riley replied, sitting back in her chair. She felt the hands clamp down on her shoulders and she screamed instinctively.

All the Ducks began laughing, including Megan and several people turned to glare at the teens.

__

I knew sitting in front of Averman was a bad idea, she mused silently, sinking into her seat.

"You OK?" Portman asked with a chuckle.

"Never better." Riley sighed and shifted again. She hated the seats on movie theatres; they were always so uncomfortable. She'd much rather be home curled up on a couch.

The rest of the movie flashed by with one gory scene after another. By the end of the movie, Riley thought she'd throw up if she saw anymore fake blood or fake boobs.

The group filtered into the street where they clumped together in the parking lot under the lights.

"Where to now?" Riley asked.

"We have an eight a.m. practice, guys," Charlie reminded them.

"But the night's young!" Riley protested.

"It's almost ten-thirty," Julie pointed out.

"Heaven forbid!" Riley gasped. "Not ten-thirty on a Friday night! What were we _thinking_ staying out this late?"

Portman laughed and high-fived her. "I'm with Riley. "I'm staying out. Curfew's not till midnight."

"What can you do in an hour?" Guy wondered.

"I'm sure we can get into some kind of trouble," Riley said with a mischievous smile. Portman nodded. "Who's coming?" she asked.

Everyone declined. Even Fulton.

"Oh, come on, Fulton!" Riley protested.

He held up his hands to ward her off. "I'm still getting over the flu," he protested.

Riley sighed and pointed at him. "Fine. _You_ have an excuse. But the rest of you don't."

"I'm tired, Riley," Megan said softly, glancing around at the others, "and they have an early practice. I doubt the world will end if we all go back to the dorms and crash."

"Fine," Riley relented. "But if it does end, I'm holding you all responsible."

"Deal," Charlie agreed. "Who's ready to go?"

Everyone began moving towards their cars, but Riley stayed put. "There's a new club on Eighth Street I heard about. I think I'm gonna check it out."

Portman nodded slowly. "Sounds like fun. Me, too." He waved to the Ducks and Megan and stood next to Riley. "See you guys tomorrow."

*~*~*~*

The bass thumped through the sub-woofers of the club as neon colored lights darted across the dancers crammed onto the floor.

Riley and Portman paused by the doorway, looking out at the sea of people. There was a crush at the juice bar, and not a spare table to be seen. But the real action was on the dance floor. People swayed and grinded to a remix of a new single.

Riley leaned close to Portman and yelled in his ear, "Let's dance!"

He smiled and nodded. Without a word, he took her hand and cleared a path for the dance floor. Once there, he turned and smiled as he noticed Riley's body moving to the beat. He caught her as she was pushed unintentionally from behind. His hands remained on her hips as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks!"

He gave her a wicked grin. "I think we're gonna have to get closer." He gently tugged her towards him until she was pressed against him.

"Not bad," Riley admitted, and resumed moving to the music, but with Portman mirroring her movements. She locked her arms around his neck for balance.

*~*~*~*

"I had fun," Riley said as Portman walked her towards Levenson Hall.

"Me, too," he said with a trademark grin. "We should do this again."

"Yeah," Riley agreed half-heartedly. "The Ducks would love—"

"Who said anything about the Ducks?" Portman asked softly.

Riley glanced up and smiled at him. She put her hand on the door. "OK. Good night."

She wasn't looking when he leaned down to kiss her cheek. But she glanced up, remember something she wanted to say, and his lips brushed against hers. Riley pulled back, her eyes wide. Portman stared back at her.

"Sorry," Riley apologized, shocked she could formulate words.

Portman licked his lips nervously and slowly, reached out his hand to enclose hers. "I'm not."

Riley slowly felt a warm smile crease her face. "I should go in."

"You should," he agreed.

"It's late," Riley added, not moving.

"And I have an early practice," he remarked. "Coach hates it when we're late."

"And I don't want to make you late," Riley replied, her gaze involuntarily shifting to his lips.

"Right," he agreed in a low voice. His head slowly leaned in and he brushed her lips again, but instead of pulling back, he found her arms winding around his neck to press his lips against hers harder. His hands automatically went to her waist and he pulled her against him.

"Miss Morgan," the cool, aloof voice from behind broke in.

It took Riley a moment, but she reluctantly pulled away. She turned, and ducked her head as she saw the dorm mom waited there, an agitated look in her face. Riley turned back and smiled at Portman. "Good night."

" 'Night," he whispered before trotting down the steps.

Riley watched his retreating back before sighing, and turning to go into her own building.


	4. Almost Heaven

****

Right Kind of Wrong

By: Izabel (Eph51@aol.com)

Chapter 4: Almost Heaven

*~*~*~*

__

One week later…

Riley smiled as she made her way into her fifth period Bio class. Not only was it Friday, but she got to end the day with seeing Portman.

The two had formed a quick bond and were rapidly making it known they were together. Riley couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy or carefree. The only problem was the nagging feeling in the back of her mind; she'd excluded Megan a lot over the last few days. Granted, Megan was usually studying, but Riley never seemed to spend any time with her roommate.

Megan was the opposite over everything Riley was; Riley was loud and Megan was quiet, Riley partied and Megan studied. The list of comparisons seemed endless. But Riley genuinely liked her roommate, even though the two had only known each other for two weeks.

All thoughts of Megan were pushed out of Riley's mind when she walked into the classroom and saw Portman leaning against Charlie's desk. He glanced up when she came in and a slow smile crept across his face. Charlie followed his gaze and shook his head with a knowing smile.

Portman grinned down at Charlie before navigating his way through the desks to Riley's side. He kissed her forehead briefly and smiled down at her. "Hey."

She smiled softly. "Hey, yourself."

They parted as Mr. Wilson came into the room and noisily dropped textbooks and files onto his desk in the front of the room. He cleared his throat as the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

Halfway through his lecture on hybridization, Riley saw a piece of paper land on her desk. She slowly opened the note and glanced down inconspicuously. 

__

Are you going to the game tonight?

~J

Riley jotted down a quick reply.

__

Yup.

Then she folded it gently and tossed it back to Julie's desk beside her own. She saw Julie open it and write a response before flicking it back.

__

How are things with you and you-know-who?J 

Riley tried to hide her smile be place a hand over her mouth. She dared to glance at Julie and both girls nearly dissovled into giggles.

"Miss Morgan, Miss Gaffney," Mr. Wilson droned causing both girls to glance up, startled. "How good to see you're interested in biology. Perhaps we should continue the discussion in detention this afternoon?"

Riley tried to keep from rolling her eyes. She ducked her head respectfully and caught Portman's amused glance. 

"Sorry, Mr. Wilson," Julie apologized.

He nodded but cast them both a dark look before returning to the board. The two girls exchanged glances, but didn't say—or write—anything else.

*~*~*~*

"What were you two writing?" Charlie asked the foursome left the class.

Riley's eyes widened. "Just about—"

"—the game tonight," Julie concluded quickly.

"The game?" Portman repeated doubtfully.

"Uh huh," Riley said with a quick nod as they stopped by her locker. "I'm thinking about inviting Megan. I haven't really talked to her lately."

"Good idea," Julie seconded. She paused and looked at Charlie who seemed extremely interested in a spot on the floor. She looked across the hall and saw Linda boring holes into Charlie, her friends flanking her sides. She waited until Linda left before speaking. "What's up with Linda?"

Charlie sighed and leaned against the bank of lockers as Riley shut her door. "She wants to get back together."

"And you don't," Riley guessed as they resumed walking.

"Nope," Charlie replied with a small smile.

"I don't bame ya, man," Portman agreed. "She's crazy."

"She's not…_crazy_," Charlie said defensively. 

"You don't have to defend the gerbil," Riley pointed out.

Charlie didn't bother hiding his smile. "Gerbil?"

"She resembles a rodent," Riley quipped with a smile. She smiled even bigger when she felt Portman lace his fingers with hers.

"The girl has a point," Julie agreed.

"On the top of her head," Averman said, coming up behind them with an amiable smile. He paled when Portman turned around and glared at him.

Riley slapped Portman on the arm. "He was kidding, babe."

Portman raised his eyebrows until Averman shuffled over to the other side of Charlie. His frown dissolved into a smile and he shook his head.

"We should get ready for the game," Charlie said with a sigh. He turned to Riley and pointed at her. "You'll be there?"

"With bells on," she affirmed. 

Charlie grinned at her and took his exit with Averman and Julie en tow.

"See ya, Riley!" Julie called.

Riley waved and kept walking, her hand firmly encased by Portman's larger hand. "This is nice," she said as she steered them in the direction of her dorm.

"What is?"

"_This_. Us. Two normal teenagers walking together in the sunlight after a long day of school and studying." Riley smiled up at him. 

Portman laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You realize you're killing my rep? A Bash Brother isn't supposed to go soft."

"You've always been a big teddy bear," Riley teased.

Portman glanced down at her, his cheeks slightly red. "Keep your voice down," he requested lowly.

Riley laughed and paused as they got to her building. She laced her other hand with his and smiled when he brought her hand to his lips. "This smile is becoming a permentant part of my face," she laughed.

"I don't have a problem with that," he replied easily. He glanced down at his watch reluctantly. "I should go."

Riley leaned against the railing and shook her head in amusement. "When I first came here, I thought, 'Oh, great. Another prep school.' But now there's you…and I have friends—real friends. The kind that don't sell you out on a dime. It's different…It's nice. I think I forgot what it's like to have people care about me."

Portman released one of her hands and used his free hand to trace the line of her jaw. "I do care about you."

She leanded her cheek against his hand. "I know."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back and licked his lips gently, the sweet taste of her still lingering. "I'll meet you after the game?"

"Yeah," Riley agreed, backing away slowly.

He watched until she disappeared inside the building before turning and heading down the walk to his own dorm. As he was walking, her words began to sink in.

__

I think I forgot what it's like to have people care about me…

It bugged him; not just the words, but the haunted look that shadowed her eyes when she spoke the words. Someone had hurt her, hurt so deep she still hadn't forgotten it.

And he was determined to find out what happened.


	5. Money Talk

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**By: **Izabel (Eph51@aol.com)

**Chapter 5:** Money Talk

*~*~*~*

Riley and Megan joined the throng of people as they trudged towards the double doors that led outside. The Ducks had just beaten the Cougars 10-8, and all the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks' supporters were enthusiastically cheering and screaming their way outside. 

Riley grabbed Megan by the elbow and steered them both down a corridor where the Ducks would empty into once they were done showering and changing. Riley leaned on the opposite wall and eyed her sullen roommate. "OK, I give. What's with the angst?"

Megan looked up quickly, her face reminding Riley of a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "What angst? I'm not…angsty. More like…_contemplative_."

Riley rolled her eyes. "OK, so what are you _contemplating_?"

"My grades," Megan confessed.

Riley snorted. "Please, Megs. You've already locked the spot for Valedictorian."

Megan shook her head. "It's not that easy. I think I screwed up my AP Western History test, and it could blow my average."

"So ask Mr. Waldron for a retest," Riley urged. "He'd give it to you."

Megan muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"What?" Riley pressed, arching an eyebrow.

Megan looked into Riley's eyes. "I said, he'd probably give _you_ a makeup."

Riley gave her an incredulous look. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm just a lowly scholarship kid and your father donated a new wing to the library," Megan said quietly. She spread her hands helplessly. "Without my grades, I'm booted out and I have to go back to public school."

Riley blinked. "Megan—"

Megan held up her hand to stop Riley's comment. "I need to go study. Mid-terms are in two weeks." With that she silently walked away leaving Riley bewildered.

"Hey," said the voice close to her ear.

Riley turned and saw Portman, Fulton, Charlie, and Julie standing behind her.

Portman frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Megan," Riley said simply, casting another long look down the hallway Megan had retreated.

"She OK?" Charlie asked.

"She's worried about her grades," Riley replied.

"She makes good grades, thought, right?" Julie responded.

Riley turned and nodded. "Yeah. Her grades are perfect, but she's on scholarship…"

Everyone sucked in a breath and nodded. "Maybe we could talk to her," Charlie offered.

Fulton nodded. "I mean, we almost got kicked out."

"We might wanna leave out that detail," Julie suggested, tucking a lock of loose hair behind her ear. She looked at Riley. "Where is she?"

"Went back to study," Riley replied.

Julie linked her arms through Charlie's and Fulton's. "Let's go boys."

"We'll meet you at the coffee house in thirty minutes?" Charlie called back.

"Sounds good," Portman called back. He rested his hands on Riley's hips and stared down at her. "Something's…off."

"Megan made it sound like I was just another one of those spoiled rich kids," Riley replied.

"You are," he teased affectionately.

Riley pulled away and crossed her arms under her chest. "Am I?"

Portman gave her a funny look. "I was kidding, babe. You're not spoiled."

Riley sighed. "I just think she might resent me or something."

"She's upset," Portman argued. "You just don't know…" he trailed off.

Riley felt her muscles tense. "I don't know what?"

Portman waved it away. "Doesn't matter. Let's go find Megan." He grabbed her arm and started to propel them towards the front doors, but Riley jerked away.

"Explain. Now."

Portman sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Riley, you don't live in our world."

"_Our world_? Now you guys have a world? Where am I? The land of Oz?" Riley retorted.

"I mean, you don't have to worry about scholarships and money," Portman replied gently.

Riley began to pace. "So it's _my_ fault that I was born into a family that has money?"

Portman took her by the forearms and pulled her against his body. He wound a hand into her silky hair and kissed her neck. "No, that's not what I meant. You're just luckier than we are."

Riley pulled back and closed her eyes. She felt his lips press against hers and she melted against his toned body. When they broke, she braced one hand against his chest and traced the design on his jacket. "Trust me, money isn't everything."

"Then why are we talking about it?" he smiled.

Riley grinned back. "Good point." She laced her fingers with his. "Coffee?"

He gave a short laugh and led them both outside.


End file.
